Matoran Adventures 2
Matoran Adventures 2 is a compilation of all the matoran heavy chapters of the story Running From Death. All the information on this page will be available in context in Running From Death. Awakening Drip....Drip..Drip...Drip...Drip Ice. Melting ice to be exact. Melting in the unbearable desert heat. Even underground the heat is to the max. A grey hand emerges from the softened ice. A Matoran hand. The only part of a Matoran, now thawed, in a chamber of ice. The hand, and part of an arm, begins thumping the ice, trying to break itself out of its icy prison. CRACK!!! The ice begins to fracture. Another arm breaks free, except this one yellow; another Matoran trapped in the ice cocoon. It too starts thumping the ice. Finally the two Matoran escape, their seal shattering at their feet. The yellow being begins climbing the stairs onto the first floor of what was once a bar, now shattered beyond recognition. The 3 suns, like flaming spheres of hatred burned down onto the land scorching all in the beings view. The being descended the stairs once more to find its companion. "Leresh, where are we???? A KMES intervention (pt 1) The shattered, almost post-apocalyptic, streets of the city of Tehktra Nui lay silent. This stench of rotting corpses and burning petrol was heavy in the air. A Stone Rat emerges from its shelter; the eye of a dead Matoran's skull. The small Rahi scurried down across a pipe, which was once part of the sewage system which haboured the killer Infection. The small creature made its way down into a crack in the earth into a underground bunker where two Matoran survivors were sheltering. The stone rat stealthy made its way between the two matoran to a corpse of a Matoran, possibly weeks or months old. The smell was so strong it was almost visible, much to the discomfort of the sheltering pair. "I can't stay down here much longer, ya here????" "But we don't know whether its safe or not Jex!" He reluctantly glanced at the corpse, its lifeless eye sockets glaring back. He cringed at the sight of it and wretched. "A few more hours tops, Pakera. I can't take much more of this!" He turned around once again to see the stone rat feasting on the gore within the corpse's head. He barfed up a little in his mouth and then retreated into a corner. Pakera went over to comfort him. Suddenly Pakera broke out in a sweat. "Is it me or is it getting extremely hot in here????" She spun around invertedly to see the wall behind her melting into molten sludge. "Holy Muaka, HIT THE DECK!!!!" She said throwing Jex and herself to the ground. After expelling a fair amount of vomit unto Pakera, Jex interjected. "Whats difference would jumping to the floor make" "You know, you have a point" The two backed up against the wall, tensed with fear of whats was about to happen. "Pakera, if we don't make it out of here alive, I want you to know that I love you" "Really?" "Nah!!!!!! You fell for ......... HOLY KARZAHNI!!!!" The wall exploded with flaming shrapnel being propelled in every direction giving Jex quite a shock Four Toa in glistening, new armour stepped out. A Toa bearing flashy white and red stepped toward the two frightened Matoran. "I am Toa Pyrex. We are here to help." A KMES intervention (pt 2) "We are unit 36.X of KMES, with some company!!!" He pointed to a Toa in orange and yellow armour. Pakera ran up to the Toa. "Jessaco?? Is that you??" "Sure is!! Pakera I though you were a goner!!!" The two embraced each other. In actuality this was Alternate Jessaco, in new Toa armour, paired with other surviving KMES operatives; Pyrex, Jav and Yeq. "Isn't that sweet, Yeq??" "Yeah that's great Jav....Could you say it again, I wasn't listening. Sorry I'm too enthralled with my new and improved vision!!!" Yeq's Toa state had finally allowed him to access his mask's power and he could finally create the organic tissue allowing him to see, in the form of a scope. "Never mind." Pyrex approached Jex. "Do you know where we can find any more survivours???" "No, sorry sir. Me and Pakera have been down here for the last two days." "Oh, we have to find as many survivours as possible. And the other member of our unit; Kero. He went missing on our search." "Hey, if you're a Toa of Ice how come you're red and had fire powers????" "It's all in the mask little one, all in the mask." Pyrex turned to the other Toa. "This bunker seems like a suitable base for any survivours. Jessaco remain here with the matoran. Yeq, Jav and I will continue searching for survivours." He brought you a flame in his hand and welded the hole in the wall the caused earlier. He and the other Toa about to leave when Jex stopped Pyrex. "Wait!!!" "What?" "Before you leave, could you please, please, please, get rid of that corpse???" "Fine!!" Pyrex burnt the body till it was only recognizable as ashes. He and the rest of his unit emerged on the surface of the planet via a hatch on the ceiling of the bunker. The red eye-piece of Yeq's Sensoral System began flashing wildly. "Wait a seconds guys, I gotta reading here. The system's located Kero!" "Move out team!!!" Mysterious survivor (pt 1) Turaga Lome limped through the desert sands; obviously injured, in search for an oasis of some sort. Frankly he didn't need water. Just a place to wash his gore-drenched hands. Apparently shadow matoran blood is alot more sticky than other types. He, and the shadow matoran he had to bring to death, had not arrived here on the the less than hospitable lands of Jadax Magna with the help of The Master, oh no. He had been teleported, quite by accident, here by the actions of a mal-fuctioning olmak. He continued on with his serach before stumbling upon an unexpected object beneath the sand. Lome cursed to himself before getting up. Much to his shock the ruins of a mighty city stood before him. "Whoa....." He began making his way toward the ruins **** Meanwhile deep underground in a bunker Jex lay curled up in the corner. He had given up to exhaustion. The heat of the planet was something the onu-matoran couldn't handle. Also he could really take the constant blabbering of Pakera and toa Jessaco. Jex, drowsily, forced himself to his feet. The stuffy air and the stench of the corpse in the room was a trifle unbearable. "Guys, I going out to the surface. I need air" Jex slowly made his way up the tunnel until before him were the shattered remains of the once proud city of Tehktra Nui "Sigh....there went the neighbourhood. Wait a minute..." In the distance he saw a figure; a matoran or maybe a turaga. "Turaga!!!! Matoran!!! Whatever, OY!!!" In the distance the turaga glanced back at him and soon began approaching him. Mysterious survivor (pt 2) This chapter was written by Ihu. Lome finally reached the figure he had seen. The figure was an Onu Matoran, wearing a Kanohi Huna. "Hello," Lome started. "I am Turaga Lome of Irania Nui. Who are you?" "Uh, Jex...of Tehktra Nui." Was the response. "Well then, Jex, do you know where we are?" Jex sighed. "The ruins of Tehktra Nui. On another planet." No sooner had Jex said those words, Lome had run past the Matoran to a pile of wreckage. He jumped off that onto a higher outcropping, then another, and then snother. Now he could see reasonably far across the desert. "Mata Nui preserve us..." For miles around, all Lome could see was the debris of what was once a great realm. Now it was all just scrapmetal. He looked down to see the remains of a tall tower. "What is it?" Jex was standing beside Lome now. Lome turned to Jex. "I used to go there once a year for a meeting Turaga Keyme and the KMES...speaking of which..." The Turaga was cut short by a speeder coming flying towards the two of them. "DROP!" Jex did as he was told and jumped off the building, landing on the sand below next to Lome. They looked up to see a red and green figure with a flowing cape and what looked like a warped Kanohi Kaukau. He smiled, drew a sword, and jumped off the building. He landed in front of the two, and ignited his Elemental Blade. "Greetings, Turaga Lome. I'm afraid your time has come." "Who the Karzahni are you?" shouted Jex. He turned. "I am Kreix." And with that, he waved his hand, and Jex felt his organs freeze. In a few seconds, he was solid stone. "NO!" Lome drew his axe and jumped off the ground, using his Kanohi Miru to take him to Kreix's height. Their weapons clashed, and Kreix laughed. "You really think you can take a Disciple of Vradok, old man?" Now Lome smiled. "Yes, I do." Moving faster than any other Toa or Turaga could, Lome dug his axe into Kreix's shoulder. "ARGH!" Kreix screamed at the top of his lungs. "HOW...?" Lome smashed into Kreix's chest, knocking the breath from him. He then proceeded to kick him in the face, bashing his Kanohi mask clean off. Using his elemental powers, he created an army of vines from small plants living under the sand. They wrapped around Kreix from neck to toe, and squeezed. Kreix screamed again, as thorns shot from the vines, digging back his armour and into his body. The pain broke Kreix's hold, and Jex returned to his normal state. "You Muaka turd!" The Onu Matoran ran up to Kreix and kicked him in the head, knocking him out breifly, before he came back to consciousness. "Very, ah, good...Turaga. But...your skills...won't save you...from...Vradok." Triggering his Kanohi Miru again, Lome lifted Kreix up into the air. "So Ihu was right!" "Indeed. And there's nothing you can do to stop us. Your precious Toa of Ice is stranded in space, and Tehktra Nui is all but destroyed. What are you going to do know? Do you have a fighting technique for that?" "No, but I have years of wisdom." Lome sent more vines to destroy Kreix's speeder, and left him wrapped in the others. "See you later, Krits." "KREIX! IT'S KREIX!" Lome and Jex didn't even listen to that last comment, as they were already walking deeper into the wreckage of the city. Freedom "We are free my brothers!! Run, run to the light!!" Onu, po and fe-matoran spilled out of the crack in the rubble and onto the planet surface, whilst Gyvux collasped to the side. The Tehktranuian Mines had been severly damged when Tehktra nui landed on Jadax Magna. Massive landslides and cave-in struck the mines trapping the matoran within, and damaging the electrical devices. With no means of escape many matoran gave up and accepted their fate. Gyvux, though, would not let his people down. He alone, with only the claws fused to his hands, began to dig. He began to did like no other had done before. He began digging with such a passion for his people that it was unbelieveable. His dedication to his people was so great that the other matoran began joining in. Bit by bit every matoran had joined the combined effort. The hope in the villager's hearts were restored. For days the miners escavated, with their bare hands. They could not use their tools, as they drew their power from the, now not functioning, Energy Fields. The efforts continued for nearly two weeks until Gyvux struck light. For the first time in weeks the surface was visible. "Light. Light!!!! We've done it! We are free!! We are free my brothers!! Run, run to the light!!" In a stampede matoran rushed out onto the surface, spilling out in their hundreds and Gyvux crawled out last only to collapse with exhaustion. After a few minutes of celebration, two matoran picked Gyvux up and revived him. The rest of the miners gathered around to assess their current situation. Gyvux kneeled down. The strong winds of Jadax Magna had blow sand all over the Miner's settlement so that it has almost never existed. He picked up a handful of sand and let it flow between his fingers. He rose to his feet. "I can tell you one thing. We are not on our world. The composite of this sand is not found anywhere in Tehktra nui let alone its desert" A gasp rose from the crowd. "What are we gonna do??" Yelled out one of the matoran "Settle brothers, I.." "Um Gyvux, I really think you should check this out", A matoran interrupted. Gyvux went up to the matoran who held his hands up to his face. The wrinkles of age lay upon them. "Mata nui.....whats happened to you Jevik?" He peered into his kakama's eye-holes and saw the same aged effect around his eyes. "Hey the same thing is happening to me!!" "Yeah me too" "What the heck is wrong with me??!!" All around the matoran had the signs of ageing riddled upon their faces. Gyvux looked down to the base of his claws, and he too had the same effect. "This isn't right. Guys lets go, We gotta get help. Lets head to the city; those Ko-matoran big-brains will know what to do" The group wandered off into the desert, desperate to find answers. But if one of them had happened to have been a de-matoran, or had very good hearing, they may have heard the sound resonating from behind them. A quiet sound but a noise nonetheless. The sound repeating itself over and over agin. Within the mine shaft the matoran had excavated through, came the minute clicking of a Radiation Counter. Its clicking was rapid and continous. It constantly clicked again and again. If one matoran had happened to have stayed back and read it they would have seen...........the readings were off the scale. Broken Brother "Get over here!" "What is it? Oh you've found him! Thank the Great Spirit! Man, he doesn't look so good" "Grab his legs. Lets lift him out of this wreckage" "On it. Urgh. Should we put him down over here?" "Yeah. Prop his head up to my knee" "Got it. Man why won't he come 'round?" "Come on mate, come back to me! Come on! Wake up! Oh mata nui....Please wake up!!" "Please don't tell me we've lost him" "Look at his arm, he's been injured. Badly. Wake up! Wake up!" "W...W..What??" "Holy muaka! Sigh. Gairon, we though we lost you" "Lost me?," the Ba-matoran said weakly with a rye smile on his face ,"Heh, heh. Oni, You're not gonna get rid of me that easily..." **** Amidst the ruins of the once great city of Tehktra Nui lay the wreckage of a Watercraft buried in rubble. A vehicle in a very foreign environment; mio away from the closest drop of water. Infact the craft had made it deep into the centre of the former city, miles away from the nearest sea or the river Nevex would have been. Prior to the events of the cataclysmic rising of Tehktra Nui, this Watercraft had been part of an assembled fleet that had been transporting surviving matoran via the Nevex, under the orders of Turaga Keyme, to the safety of off shore bunkers. Then the unexpected happened. The violent tremors and earthquakes caused the river-bed of the Nevex shift several meters above the normal level out of the ground. If the devastating tectonic shift was not enough, a tsunami had also formed as a knock-on effect. The quake threw the Vehicles out of the water, into the city. Many matoran died as their craft collided with building or structures, or were dashed against the mass of rock that had erected from the river-bed itself. Most however, were washed to sea and most probably drowned in the endless ocean of Aqua Magna. One craft had been carrying the matoran; Lenel, Onipex and Gairon from Agrav when the disaster struck. Their craft had landed deep into the city, yet Lenel and Onipex had been thrown clear. They had survived but Gairon was not to be found. After nearly two days of searching they had finally found the original wreckage of their craft and their broken brother. **** Lenel and Onipex helped Gairon onto his feet "You're still very weak. I don't think you'll be able to stand by yourself just yet" "Weak? I'm sure you're mistaken Lenel. Groan. Look" He took his arms of their shoulders, and with some perseverance, managed to stand unassisted. "See that?" He said, clutching his damaged arm, "I'm stronger than ever" "Really?" She asked cynically Gairon collapsed to his knees. "No..." Onipex and Lenel immediately rushed to his aid. "Thanks guys. Groan. You're the best" Onipex realised that with Gairon so badly injured, they would never be able to get far.He turned back at quickly inspected the state of the Watercraft and had a brain-wave. "Lenel, could you support Gairon for a sec" Lenel adjusted Gairon's posture for the task "Yeah sure" Onipex darted to the wreckage. He, with all his might, shifted the damaged vehicle out from under the rubble. The roof was caved in and the casing was severely damaged. It didn't look good for the cause. Onipex turned to the back of the craft and removed the dented panel encasing the engine. "Amazing!" The engine was completely intact! Onipex, being an engineer, could easily fix this vehicle if the main components were functioning. He began tearing off most of the damaged panelling off the vehicle. Lenel and Gairon made their way, albeit slowly, to Onipex. "Oni, what are you doing?" "Lenel, I think I can get this baby working!" "But this is a waterfaring vehicle. How will it work on..." "Yes but!! The craft actually skims across the surface of the water using the massive fans to create lift. If I can increase the intensity of the power the fans create, I can easily make it hover about land in a similar fashion to the MVT" Lenel looked back at him blankly "Its simple physics, girl!!" "Okay........so this thing can go on land??" "Yeah" "So why didn't you just say that?" Onipex rolled his eyes. "Ga-matoran...", he sighed shaking his head, "I'll never understand you" Lenel pulled up a part of the vehicle to her. She slowly lay Gairon down beside it, gently propping his head up by it. "You need to rest" "Heh, yeah....maybe I do" Lenel came up to Onipex and began helping him removing the damaged panels. "Oni, how are we going to use the vehicle with all the panels missing?" "Oh, we'll need to gather some scrap metal. I'm sure with all this debris around that wont be too hard to find" "Hey!!! Over here!! We're survivors!!" Lenel and Onipex quickly turned around to see Gairon was shouting out into the distance. The two looked out and sure enough two matoran, one of Earth and one of Lightning, were present in the distance. **** Gairon was pacing up and down by the fire. Hours had passed and Gairon had recovered well enough to walk with minimal pain. Years of Hoverboarding had payed of with fitness. He turned to the rest of the group; now Lenel, Onipex, Jessaco and Leresh. The two wandering matoran had recently thawed in an underground freezer and wandered by. It was pure luck that the group had met, and it may possibly have been for the best. Gairon looked to the night sky. He could see carrion feeders circling the troop. Not a good sign. Onipex and Leresh were still busy disembowelling the Watercraft, whilst Lenel and Jessaco were huddled by the fire. Desert nights were bitterly cold and Gairon was pacing, not only in thought, but to keep warm too. Gairon came over and sat down, gently as he was still sore, next to Lenel and Jessaco. "So what are the plans?" Lenel answered, "We'll spend the night here. Come dawn, two of us will try and make it to the bay. We'll see if we can find any more Watercraft and maybe some other survivors" "Plus, there'll probably be some supplies there. I don't think we'll survive too long out here without resources", added Jessaco. Gairon had previously known Jessaco well. She too was a Hoverboarder and was often seen around Agrav. His friend Katron even had a relationship with her. "Katron" he thought. He hadn't seen Katron for ages. He seemed to disappear for a while. But Gairon's mind was fixated on his current situation. Katron, where ever he was, would just have to wait on salvation...... Visto's Trauma Visto stood alone in the dark stillness of the desert. He knew that this was not the desert he was used to, yet did it matter. A desert is a desert, wherever in the universe. He breathed in the cold air of night. It chilled the depths of his lungs with a icy freshness. He exhaled. His breath was visible. He looked around. No signs of life for miles to come. He sighed. He put two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. The sound echoed................ only to be followed by silence. Visto repeated the action, but still silence. He grew weary. This was the call that he would give his pack of Desert Apes, if he wished for their return. The Apes, with their extremely acute sense of hearing, would be able to pick it up from mio away. It was very strange that there was no response. He began running through the sand, whistling loudly in desperation. He had only sent them out temporarily so he could mediate. This was not unusual; Visto did this daily. Visto stopped in his tracks. He could hear the distant wailing of Genx. He began sprinting the opposite direction till he came to a large dune. Upon mounting the dune, he witnessed the horrific sight before him. All his Desert Apes lay dying in the sand; carrion feeders pecking at their eyes. He ran to Genx's side, the only one that seem to be alive, and scared off the creatures. He knelled down by her face and slowly caressed her lovingly as she weeped. She was obviously dying, yet no wound lay upon her. Visto pulled out a small knife and put Genx out of her misery. He knew it was for the best. As the blood trickled out of her neck cavity, Visto noticed something strange. Visto had seen Desert Ape blood many times, after all the males fight for the role of pack leader, and this blood was not normal. This was more viscous and the blood was beginning to crystallize. Visto stuck two fingers in the blood and sniffed it. The stench was foul. Normal Desert Ape blood smelled neutral. "Something has poisoned them from the inside....." He said before breaking into tears at the loss of his companions. Time to get a move on (pt 1) Gairon awoke slowly, struggling to get his eyes open. Last night wasn't the best night he had weathered but it had been like bliss compared to the last two. Lenel and the others were around the smouldering ashes of what was the fire, and were discussing their plans. Gairon raised himself slightly, his joints still aching from yesterday. "Ah Gairon, you're awake. Let me give you a hand" Lenel grabbed Gairon's hand and slowly lifted him onto his feet. "Good?" "Yeah, thanks. So what now?" "I'm heading of to the bay as I know it best, but I'm not going alone" The others looked to the ground. "Come on! Surely one of you big, strong men can help me out!" "Well I can't", said Gairon ,"I'm still a bit rusty from before" Onipex turned and returned to the Watercraft. Lenel put her hands on Leresh's shoulders and pushed him forward. "You're coming with me!" "Ohh...." Groaned Leresh as he was dragged along. Oni turned to the rest. "Now you two can help me!" Gairon and Jessaco gave each other a reluctant look. Gairon opened his mouth. "I won't take no for an answer!!" Oni interrupted, "Go out and find some good quality metal. Do you want to remain here forever?" The two reluctantly began rummaging through piles of rubble. **** Jessaco dropped a large piece of metal, which appeared to be part of an MVT, at Onipex's feet. He surveyed it before turning it down. "The metal is corroded and dented in places.....I don't think I can use it" "You have got to be kidding me!" This was about the eighteenth piece of large metal he had turned down from Jessaco alone, let alone Gairon. It seemed Onipex was more of a perfectionist than he had let on. Jessaco was tired and the beating sun wasn't down any favours. "But Oni I...." She was disturbed by Gairon shouting out in the distance. "Guys!! Get over here!! Check this out!!" Onipex quickly sprung to his feet, and he and Jessaco began running off to where Gairon was. When they found him he was at the base of the ruins of a Tehktranuian high-riser and he was kneeled over by a Mechanical Rahkshi. Jessaco shreiked and clung to Onipex's back. She had had a previous encounter with one of these drones. "Don't worry, this things dead" Jessaco reached out a grabbed a pole from the rubble. "Just making sure", She said uneasily. She advanced on the fallen creature and was about to smash it up with the pole, before being abruptly stopped by Onipex. "Don't do that!! That thing seems to be in good condition" "All the more reason to bang it up!" "No! I think I could use its components on our Watercraft!" Jessaco raised the pole again. "Girl, just drop it!" He slapped her hand and she dropped the pole. "Gairon", Instructed Onipex," Lift up the shell of the rahkshi. If the insides are intact we're in the clear!" "Can do" And indeed they were. They were in pristine condition. Something hadn't killed killed this Mechanical Rahkshi, something had deactivated it. Onipex, Jessaco and Gairon, all in a joint effort, hauled the fallen Rahkshi back to where their Watercraft was. The spoils of their hunt were very valuable indeed. Time to get a move on (pt 2) "Feast your eyes, fellow matoran, at the wonderous spectacle before you! *''Sniff''* Its beautiful isn't it?" Oni looked at his companions; a look of less than amazement lay on their faces. Before them was the patched up Watercraft, their means of transport. The craft looked as if it was about to fall to pieces any moment. It essentially looked like varoius pieces of sheet metal stuck together with Vuata Maca sap. Gairon cleared his throat. "Um Oni..." "Yeah?" "Are you sure this thing is gonna run?" "Of course! Why?" "Well it looks...um...it looks...urr...its um...it looks" "Cruddy" blurted out Jessaco. Onipex chuckled. "Once you hear this you'll change your tune!" He clambered into the driver seat and pulled a few levers. The Watercraft made a few deep, clunking sounds. Jessaco and Gairon looked at each other uneasily. Onipex signalled to the two, before flicking the ignition. A shock-wave of dust and sand blew out from underneath the machine and knocked Gairon and Jessaco off their feet. What followed left Gairon and Jessaco in dismay. The Craft blasted out a massive, powerful roar that rivalled the bellow of a thousand Kane-Ra simultaneously, before it majestically rose off the ground to a hovering position. "The engine works!!" Onipex yelled out eccentrically. The two looked up, utterly shocked. "Well what are you two waiting for! Get in!!!" To be continued Characters *Leresh *Jessaco *Onipex *Lenel *Gairon *Alternate Jessaco *Lome *Jex *Pakera *Pyrex *Jav *Yeq *Kreix See Also *Matoran Adventures *Running From Death Category:Stories